So Close
by Ruler of Elysium
Summary: DaisyxBlane centric. For their kind, happy ever afters only existed in fairy tales.


So close.

A/N: Daisy and Blane centric one shot set in a world where they never admit their feelings for each other, forcing themselves to live an unfulfilled life.

They are eleven when they first see each other at St. Hopes school. She becomes the Queen Bee, while he settles on hanging with his dorky best friend, Stewart. He notices a posh car dropping her off to school by the corner of street. Everyone else seems oblivious to the fact she's richer than most of the school, but not Blane. Some day in March, was when he saw her help Stewart pick up his books after Fifty Pence knocked them over, getting a lot of stick from Kayleigh and Zara – Dumb and Dumber in his opinion. But it proved that she wasn't just a normal stupid airhead girl, that she was something special. He thinks that was the moment he fell in love with Daisy Miller.

Daisy first notices Blane, when she spots him in the corner of her eye, staring at her family's car. But as soon as she exits the vehicle he's no where to be seen. He's different to all the guys she hangs out with, he's special, kind. She notices these traits when he defends his dorky friend Stewart from Fifty Pence after he got him a bad grade after doing his homework. Not many guys would do that, they usually prefer to lie low or/and laugh along with the crowd. When he catches her gazes he grins and Daisy could look back at this moment thinking this was the time she was intrigued by Blane Whittaker. Not love, she won't jump to those conclusions yet, but it seems to feel like love.

They are thirteen when they first properly meet, as MI 9 agents. They work together for a couple of missions and she thinks it could be love, though she's not ready to admit it to Blane yet. That was until she got hit by the truth serum. He had to ask her that particular question on purpose. The question that could change everything. It was quite obvious she was going to say yes, half of the word had come out of her mouth before Lenny intervened and hit her with the antidote. She wonders why she didn't just tell him, instead of lying and choosing his best friend over him. His expression resembled a kicked puppies, as time flew by people could tell he was head over hells in love with the Queen Bee but knew the fact she seemed oblivious. Sure she still laughed and joked with him, but he could tell ti just wasn't the same as before.

He remembers when she was defensive of him when Irene wanted him to help her with her flying lessons but sums it down to possessiveness. There's no way a girl like her could ever like a guy like him right? But in his heart of hearts he knows she feels something too, but when's the perfect time to ask her? During an earthquake? That seemed laughable, such a cliché. He's forced to sit there and watch her swoon over some new villain turned MI 9 and not surprised about the fact that he liked her too. Daisy Miller was a girl in a million. Pure heart of gold, but she always seemed to entrust it to the wrong people, Chad, Michael, Oscar and the list could go on. But this new guy, Lewis Chuckworth genuinely loved her. If he could say so almost as much as him. He had too much pride to tell her that he loved her, albeit MORE than some smart arse. Life was cruel to him and her, they gifted them pride and with pride they couldn't admit their feelings, even when it mattered the most.

Time went on and as they moved on from St. Hopes, they got re assigned to different sectors, different missions. Of course they saw each other, but during the rare occasions Lewis was always lurking about somewhere while the atmosphere between them both was quite strained. The last time her saw her, she sported a large diamond ring on her ring finger. They were twenty one now, not thirteen and past the stage of unrequited love. Daisy and Lewis seemed genuinely happy. But after all the time apart, the feelings were still there and showed no signs of weakening. When they invited him to the wedding, he took the invitation gratefully forcing a tight smile, and spent that night ripping it up and bawling his eyes out. Rose found him curled up into a ball staring at a picture of just the two of them smiling, happy in the good old days of MI High. Rose encouraged him to tell her how he felt before she went on a mission to Arabia, before she and Lewis were going to get married. He tried but missed her by just a minute. Her plane had boarded already and he tried to shout to her, but she couldn't hear him.

Love played horrible tricks on Daisy and Blane they were so close, yet so far. When she got back after a successful mission, she got the wedding planning underway and all he could do was admire and love her from afar. To the outside world he was her best friend. Nothing more, nothing less. Until the morning of her wedding he broke into her hotel room and simply told her he loved her. Daisy froze, she couldn't think of what to do she could never seem to function around Blane normally and he took her face into his hands kissing her. Kissing for all those lost years, for all those could have beens. But it seemed love didn't want them to be truly happy, as they had one more shock in store for them. Daisy walked down the aisle, fast intent on telling Lewis the wedding was off that she was in love with Blane and had always been, but as soon as she got to the altar a sniper struck.

BANG!

It all happened too soon for Daisy, she fell down to the floor only to be caught by Blane whose face was streamed with tears, begging her to hold on, filling her head with false hopes but the bullet had impaled her heart and the blood was coming thick and fast. She grabbed his hand weakly and told Blane she loved him the first time she had uttered those words to him and the last time, and went limp in his arms, while Lewis stroked her face.

Love was unfair.

Just as he begun to get the woman of his dreams, she had died in his arms. His shirt was stained. Everything in his apartment reminded him of her. He headed straight for the liquor cabinet but stopping halfway through opening a bottle of vodka reminding himself that Daisy wouldn't have wanted him to beat himself up. Rose came later on in the night and she held him while he cried, knowing that the funeral was tomorrow.

The former MI High agents stood beside the grave, watching as their former team mate was lowered into the hole, to be buried away forever. Fiancee, lover and best friend. Lewis, Blane and Rose had enough reasons to be sad. It was a shame no one knew what Daisy had actually done to save the world. She was to remembered an airhead without a brain though she was famous for her heart of gold. Not the fantastic MI 9 agents who had saved over millions of lives, or influenced many other agents to follow her example.

Blane sat by her grave long after it had been filled and dropped a diamond silver ring by the headstone.

'This was for you' he whispered.

-FIN-


End file.
